


A Echo Flower's Journal

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, implied genocide route, subtle sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a small peek into the life of one of the most overlooked things in undertale ever- the echo flower.</p><p>This was a little challenge I did on undertale amino, and I wanted to post it here ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
POV: ECHO FLOWER  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

MONDAY:   
I heard a passing conversation today, of two monsters. They were both skeletons. The taller one had a wish to climb the mountain we're under, and look at the sky. I would write more about them, but they passed by before anything more could be heard.

TUESDAY:   
The taller skeleton passed by again, muttering…Something. He was too far away to hear. I didn't see him for awhile. Several monsters came up to me, and left smiling sadly when they heard the wish of yet another nameless monster. I hope these wishes come true.

WEDNESDAY:   
Not many monsters passed by today. At one point, I saw a ghost with headphones. It was strange, for awhile, I haven't seen it with it's cousin. Maybe it had fallen down? It would explain the upset expression I had seen on its face lately.

THURSDAY:   
The ghost came back again, this time much sadder looking. I wonder what made it so much more upset? More monsters passed through than yesterday, including but not including the skeletons. But they were all too far away to hear, unfortunately.

FRIDAY:   
So many monsters passed through today, none stopping to hear our echos. It was odd. They seemed hurried, and panicked. Hours afterwards, a human passed through. A child, and they stopped to listen to our words. When they came close to me, I noticed a pair of ballet shoes in their hands.  
It was covered in dust. If I recall, the human child was covered in white, powdery dust as well.

SATURDAY:   
The shorter skeleton came through, his smile strained. He listened, to my echo specifically. His smile grew a bit more strained, and I saw a flash of blue in one of his eyesockets. And then, with no warning, he was gone. I saw no other monsters that day.

SUNDAY:   
No monster came through today. I have heard not a single soul, nor any new wishes. It's strange, and unsettling. I used to be proud, of being grown alongside a path of quiet conversation, childish wishes. Now, I fear all our echos will become meaningless babble.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question

Should I make a second part to this? You all seem to like it well enough. Comment what you think below!


	3. Chapter 2-A Final Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to behzaintfunny for giving my the determination to write another chapter, and to Kamuucab for the idea that helped this chapter! I hope you like the chapter!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
POV: ECHO FLOWER  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

MONDAY:  
I heard a passing conversation today, of two monsters. They were both skeletons. The taller one had a wish to climb the mountain we're under, and look at the sky. I would write more about them, but they passed by before anything more could be heard.

TUESDAY:  
The taller skeleton passed by again, muttering…Something. He was too far away to hear. I didn't see him for awhile. Several monsters came up to me, and left smiling sadly when they heard the wish of yet another nameless monster. I hope these wishes come true.

WEDNESDAY:  
Not many monsters passed by today. At one point, I saw a ghost with headphones. It was strange, for awhile, I haven't seen it with it's cousin. Maybe it had fallen down? It would explain the upset expression I had seen on its face lately.

THURSDAY:  
The ghost came back again, this time much happier looking. I wonder what made it so happy? Whatever it was, it was good. More monsters passed through than yesterday, this time including the skeletons. But they were all too far away to hear, unfortunately.

FRIDAY:  
A few monsters wandered by today. Too far away hear, but they seemed happy. Hours afterwards, a human passed through. A child, and they stopped to listen to our words. When they came close to me, I noticed they smiled a small bit. It felt nice to know I could bring a bit of hope to the human.

SATURDAY:  
Odd. A large mob of monsters passed through today. They all seemed panicked. Hours later, I heard a large ‘BOOM’. I hope everymonster is alright.

SUNDAY:  
The shorter skeleton came through, his smile joyful. Passing through the echo flowers, he listened until he came to me. I then noticed he had a shovel and a pot with him. Carefully, he dug around my roots and placed me into the pot. Once he was finished, I saw a flash of blue in one of his eyesockets. Suddenly, we were walking out among other monsters, large and small, scaled and fuzzy.  
I could feel a warmth coming down. Was this sunlight? I never thought I would ever feel something like it. It felt....nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for supporting this small idea! If you want to talk to me, come on over to my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artaplenty ! Don't worry, I won't bite ^_^


End file.
